


The Shawn Mendes Concert

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: ClarylovesShawn, Dreamcometrue, F/M, ShawnMendesConcert, fallinginLove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: A story of an average girl who goes to a Shawn Mendes concert. At the end of the concert, Shawn want to meet her.What will happen once they meet?Read and find out.





	1. Who is this Shawn Mendes guy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story.
> 
> NO DISRESPECT TO SHAWN MENDES OR THE MENDESARMY.
> 
> Just my take on one of his concerts and what I keep imagining would happen to me.

It was a beautiful day in Adelaide, South Australia. I was doing research for my TAFE paper when I came upon an article. I clicked on the article and read the title...  
'Canadian singer songwriter, Shawn Mendes, going on tour'  
This sounds interesting, I thought to myself. I read the article and saw that he was coming to Adelaide. I was surprised since no artists usually come to my city. I was intrigued and decided to click the link and follow it to see if I could buy a ticket. Once the page loaded, I saw that the tickets were a reasonable price so I decided to buy myself a ticket. Once I ordered my ticket, I continued my research. I received an email confirming that my ticket had been confirmed and that I should receive it in the next few weeks. And since I had selected e-tickets I should receive it on my phone.  
*2 weeks later*  
I received my ticket and I took a screenshot of it to save it to my phone. Once that was done, I sat down on the couch and decided to do some research on this 'Shawn Mendes' guy. I logged into YouTube and searched his name. Once the page loaded, I clicked on the first video that came up. I watched the video, dancing to the beat. Hmm, this guy does amazing music, I thought to myself. The video finished and I clicked on the next video. I was really starting to like his music. I clicked on the next video and decided that I would finish my TAFE paper and send it to my lecturer but I found it hard to concentrate due to the music that was playing. I saved my work and clicked back to the music that was playing. The song that was playing was called ‘Mercy’ and I couldn’t help but dance along to the music. As I watched the video, I couldn’t help but watch Shawn, he looked so good in that video. I found myself getting drawn into his music and into him. I shake my head, laughing at myself. Am I really falling for a guy who doesn’t even know I exist?


	2. Learning the songs

*1 week later*  
Even after one week of listening to Shawn’s music, I still couldn’t help myself to dance along. I decided to download some of his songs to my phone so that I could listen to his music and get to know the lyrics so that I could sing along at the concert. After looking at the songs that Shawn had made, I downloaded all of my favourite songs. I downloaded a few of his recent ones as well because they were quite catchy as well. I downloaded a few of his older ones, as well when he was just starting out as a singer, because I wanted to know the lyrics to all of his songs in case he sings them at the concert. Once all of the songs were downloaded I clicked on the first song. I listened to all of his songs in a matter of minutes and I still can’t help to dance along. It didn’t take me long to learn the lyrics to his songs.  
*2 Weeks later*  
I finally finished my TAFE paper and I sent it off. I checked that it had sent before leaning back in my chair. I sighed a sigh of relief as this was my last paper for my TAFE course. I received a notification that Shawn had published a new song on YouTube, since I had subscribed to him. I clicked on the link and saw that Shawn’s new song was titled ‘Lost in Japan’. I watched the video and clicked the like button before commenting a quick ‘Great song Shawn, I loved it! ’ I found myself re-watching the video again and again. Yep, I definitely fell in love with a guy that doesn’t know I exist.


	3. The Concert

*6 months later*  
Today, on the 26th of October, is the day of the concert. I am finally going to go see Shawn Mendes live! I got to the Entertainment Centre and showed them my ticket, they scan it in and I am allowed to go in. The concert didn’t start for half an hour yet so I had time to get organised and get to my chair before the concert started. I quickly used the restroom and after washing my hands, I bought myself a bottle of water. I looked at my ticket and found the door I was supposed to enter from. I found the door and I walk inside and show my ticket before being told where to go. I had selected a front row ticket so I could be right up close to the stage. I found my seat and sat down and waited for the show to start.   
The moment Shawn stepped onto the stage, it felt like my whole world stopped down and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. He was such a gorgeous man and to see him standing there, only a few meters away, was breathtaking.  
“How is everyone doing?!”  
Shawn yelled to the crowd and the crowd cheered loudly, deafening me for a few moments. I laugh and shake my head before giving one loud cheer.  
“Let’s get this show on the road. If you know the words, feel free to sing along!”  
Shawn stated, he turned his guitar and strung a few notes, making sure the guitar was in tune before nodding to his other band members. He shook his head and leaned into the microphone. Shawn started the concert with one of his earlier songs, which I think was called Life of the Party, and everyone around me started cheering and singing along. Shawn then sung, Something Big, Mercy, Stitches and a few more other songs. Everyone around was singing and grooving along in their seats. I saw Shawn catch my eye a few times, whenever I caught his eye I got shy and turned my head to the side, was he really looking at me or was I just imagining it?   
I looked up again and started singing along, Shawn was smiling at the crowd as he was singing, and I must admit, he looked absolutely amazing standing on stage. He looked better than in all the videos that I watched of him, he looked way better in person.


	4. The Q and A session

Once the concert finished, Shawn had a little Q and A session with the fans, some asking some very personal questions that, I could see, made Shawn very uncomfortable. Shawn even told them when the Q and A session started that he would not be answering any personal questions, I don’t know why people don’t listen to what he says, he says those things for a reason. People should respect his wishes. Needless to say, Shawn did not answer the personal questions, he just moved on. Throughout the Q and A session, Shawn kept looking at me and when he gave me a smile, I smiled back before bowing my head, looking down at my lap. Okay, I am not imagining that he is looking at me, definitely not. He just smiled at me!  
Once the Q and A session was finished, everyone started walking out of the room. I made my way to the restroom before starting to walk out the front door.


	5. Finally meeting Shawn Mendes

“Excuse me, miss?”  
I stopped and turned to see someone walking towards me.  
“Me?”  
“Yes, miss. Mr Mendes would like to see you.”  
Okay….I thought to myself. Why would the one and only Shawn Mendes want to see an ordinary girl like me? I mean I’ve been dreaming of this day since I started watching Shawn’s videos 7 months ago. I was fangirling inside but I composed myself.  
“Okay. Lead the way.”  
“Right this way.”  
I followed the person, who led me back to the room that I had come out of. My heart started racing as I walked through the doors and into the room. I could see Shawn sitting on one of the chairs. Once he heard us approaching he got up and turned to face us. The person who led me into the room told Shawn something before leaving.  
“Thanks Clarissa.”  
Hm, so that was her name.  
“So, we finally get to meet. You’ve only been looking at me, with a look of amazement in your eyes, the whole concert. Like it's the best thing you have seen in your life.”  
My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.  
“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It was the best thing i have seen in my life.”  
I bow my head, unable to look at Shawn. I kick myself internally.  
“Hey, no need to be upset. You didn’t make me uncomfortable at all.”  
He uses a hand to lift my face so that I am looking back up at him.  
“You looked at me like I was the only one in the room.”  
“Again, I apologise.”  
“Please stop apologising, I said it was fine.”  
“Okay…”  
Wow, what a great first impression…..  
“I wanted to meet you for one reason.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. Because you don’t look at me like all the other fans do. You look at me like you know me, and when the fans asked those personal questions, I could see that you got upset.”  
“I did. I just don’t know why they didn’t respect you when you asked them not to ask personal questions.”  
“Some people are like that. Don’t worry about it. I get a few of them every now and again on tour.”  
“And you just put up with it?”  
“I have to, there’s nothing I can really do.”  
“I guess not.”  
“You know what? You intrigue me.”  
“I do?”  
“Yeah. In a good way of course.”  
“Of course.”  
We both laugh and I felt like I was floating on cloud 9 when he smiled. I fell in love with his smile when I was watching his videos and to see it in real life really was a dream come true.  
“Hey, I wanted to meet you because I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner tonight.”  
Did he just ask me out to dinner…..?  
I don’t know how but I kept my calm even though I wanted to fangirl.  
“Oh my god, yes. That would be fantastic!”  
“Great. Pick you up at 8?”  
“That would be great.”  
“Fantastic. There’s only one problem.”  
“Oh?”  
“I don’t have your number or address.”  
He takes out his phone and I type in my number and address before handing his phone back to him. He takes it, slowly sliding his hand across mine, causing electricity to shoot up my arm. I smile at Shawn and he smiles back.  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem. See you at 8.”  
He looks down at his phone.  
“I can’t wait, Clary.”  
Hearing my name escape his lips felt like smooth honey on rock, it was the only way I could describe it.  
“Me neither. See you at 8, Shawn.”  
Well, already on a first name basis. This is definitely a dream come true.  
I start heading towards the door, looking back one last time to see Shawn wave at me. I wave back before leaving the Entertainment Centre.


	6. The Date Part 1

I made my way home and I couldn’t stop thinking about what just happened. I just went to a Shawn Mendes concert and Shawn just asked me out to dinner. I could control my thoughts on the way home. I had to pull over to the side of the road because my heart was beating too fast and I couldn’t concentrate on the traffic. Once I had calmed down, I looked over at the clock. It was only 1:30pm, so I had roughly 6 and a half hours to get ready. I decided to go to the shops and buy myself a nice dress.  
I get to the shops and spend a few hours looking around and I finally found a nice flowy red dress. I tried it on and, after deciding that it looks good on me, I buy it. I then bought myself a nice pair of red shoes to match the dress. Once I had my outfit ready, I made my way back to the car. Once I get into the car, I saw that my phone was ringing. I quickly pick it up and look at the caller ID before picking up.  
“Oh, hi Shawn.”  
“Hello Clary.”  
“Is everything okay Shawn?”  
“Yes, of course. I was just checking in to make sure that we were still up for tonight, or if you had changed your mind.”  
“No, of course I hadn’t changed my mind. I’m still up for tonight.”  
“Great, I can’t wait.”  
“Me neither. To be honest, I’ve been dreaming of this for quite a while now.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. I’m sorry if I overstepped the line but I just thought I’d let you know.”  
“You didn’t overstep the line at all.”  
“Really?”  
“No. You are the only person who had ever been honest with me. The other fans usually lie but you are a completely different story compared to them.”  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Shawn?”  
“All good of course.”  
“That’s good then. Listen, I’m about to drive back home so is it okay if I call you once I arrive back home?”  
“Sure, I look forward to it.”  
“Great, me too. Bye for now.”  
“Bye, Clary.”  
He hangs up the phone and i plug in my AUX cord and blast some of Shawn’s music on the way home, singing along.  
Once I arrived back home, I had a quick shower and put on my dress before I did my makeup, keeping it simple, only applying a little bit of red eyeshadow and mascara with a small cat eye wing, and a simple red lipstick. I checked my makeup in the mirror to make sure that it was okay before standing up and slipping into my red shoes. I had decided on a nice pair of small heels since they matched the dress perfectly.


	7. The Date Part 2

At 8 o’clock sharp, Shawn rang my doorbell. I grab my small handbag, containing my keys, phone and purse before checking myself in the hallway mirror one last time before I opened the door. Shawn was standing there in a gorgeous black suit, once he saw me he smiled a big smile.  
“Wow, Clary. You look amazing.”  
“You don’t look that bad yourself.”  
I lock my door before turning back to Shawn. He holds out an arm and I loop my arm through his.  
“So where are we going?”  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Okay. I can’t wait.”  
Shawn opens the door of the car and I sit down before swinging both of my legs into the car. Shawn walks around to the driver’s side and gets in. He starts the car and we talk all the way to where we were going.  
Once we get there, I see that it is a grand restaurant, and by the looks of it, it looks very expensive. I wait for Shawn to open the door before I swing my legs out and, taking Shaw’s offered hand, I stand up. Shawn offers me his arm and I take it before the both of us walk through the doors of the restaurant.  
A waiter leads us to our table and Shawn pulls out my chair so I can sit down. I hang my bag over the back of the chair and position it so that it is behind my back, since it is so small it won’t interfere with the way that I am sitting. Once Shawn sat down, a waiter brings out the menus.  
“Order anything you like Clary, tonight is on me.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to overdo it, Shawn.”  
“Please, I insist.”  
“Okay.”  
I look at the menu, looking at what they have before looking at the waiter.  
“I will have the Lenswood Cog au Vin please, with the Heirloom tomatoes as a side please.”  
Shawn looks at the waiter and orders his food.  
“I will have the same, with a side of the Desiree Cocktail potatoes please.”  
The waiter writes everything down before taking the menus and walking away towards the kitchen.  
“This place has great food. I don’t think I have ever eaten this good.”  
“Like I said Clary, this is my treat.”  
“Very well.”  
“So please, tell me a bit about yourself, while we wait for our food.”  
“Well, I was born in Germany and my mum and I moved her to Australia 11 years ago. I am a single child. Being in school was very hard for me at the beginning when I first came here, English being my second language and all. Once I leant the language it became a lot easier and I am happy to say that I have graduated school, last year actually. And at the moment, I am studying to be a childcare worker.”  
“Well done on graduating Clary. How is studying going?”  
“It’s going fine, but the work experience bit is a bit stressful but other than that, it’s going great. Now, enough of me, what about you?”  
“Well, I was born and raised in Toronto, Canada. My home town is Pickering, Ontario. My family and I all live there. I started my career by posting short clips of me singing covers of songs on Vine, which caught the attention of an artist manager and he led me to signing a record label. Since them I have released three studio albums, headlined three world tours and received many nominations and award for my albums. Unlike you, I have a younger sister, named Aaliyah, who sometimes messes with me but I’m glad to have a sister like her.”  
“I always wished for a sibling but then I am also glad to be an only child.”  
“I bet you are. Always getting all the attention you deserve.”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
Our food came and as we ate, we continued talking. Shawn and I have gotten to know each other over dinner and I was over the moon.


	8. The Date Part 3

Once we had finished our dinner, we ordered one desert to share. We had a small strawberry cheesecake between us. Once we had finished our dinner, Shawn paid for our food before we both headed to the car. Shawn drove me back home and after he helped me out of the car, he walked me to my door.  
“Shawn, I had a great time tonight.”  
“Me too. Thank you for accepting my invitation to be my date.”  
“I couldn’t say no, could I?”  
“No, I guess not.”  
I grabbed my keys out of my handbag and unlocked the door.  
“Clary?”  
“Yes Shawn?”  
“May I kiss you?”  
Did he really just say that?  
“Please, be my guest.”  
Shawn comes closer to me, I move back so that my back is against the wall. Shawn lifts and hand and cups my face before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I close my eyes before I melt into him, wrapping my arms around his neck before gently pulling him closer. Once we pull apart, we are both breathless.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.”  
“Please, I’ve only wanted to do that since the beginning of the night.”  
We both laugh. I think for a second before speaking.  
“Would you like to come in?”  
“I would love to.”  
I hold out of my hand and he grabs it. I gently pull him inside before closing the door. Once the door was closed, Shawn placed another kiss on my lips. I can’t believe that I just went on a date with Shawn Mendes and that I was kissing him. 

And that is how a normal girl like me got a date with Shawn Mendes. And I couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
